


Bone-ary Breaker (Sans/Non-Binary AMAB Reader)

by ComicalFont



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, Reader is AMAB, Reader is non-binary, Reader-Insert, reader is dmab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicalFont/pseuds/ComicalFont
Summary: Sans has been your boyfriend, or bone-friend, for a couple of years now. You couldn't ask for a better guy to live your life with, but as time has gone on, your perceptions and comfort with yourself have changed. It began as lingering thoughts, but you're now certain that you don't want to remain a dude the rest of your life. It's time you tell Sans how you feel about things, as you hope inside that his boyfriend not being a boy is something he will accept.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You, Sans/Non-Binary Reader - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	Bone-ary Breaker (Sans/Non-Binary AMAB Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Made this in a three-hour sitting last night, since it was something I thought I needed, and I'm pleased with how it's come out. This is NOT a part of my Skeleton's Connection story, the reader's their own character. Your name goes wherever 'Protag' is. If you're someone that falls into this same group as me, I hope this is something that makes your bones happy.

**Bone-ary Breaker – Sans/Non-Binary AMAB Reader**

You lay back on the pillow of your double bed, tapping away at your phone. It’s been a fairly lonely morning so far, but once these details are sorted out, your ears should be given some more company.

“Aaaaaalright… create full account…”

It’s a music streaming service that you’d just about worn out of the free trial for. Apparently, they’ve gotten you hooked, cause it’d be too hard to adjust off of the convenience. Besides, Sans could find some slow jazz on it that he’d like, so he can blues through bone bruises from his work, as he says.

“Okay… name… email… huh, birthday’s a little odd to ask, but alright…”

…The last one on the list isn’t what you needed to see this morning.

**“Select your gender: Male, Female.”**

Of all the programs that could’ve asked this, you’d really wished it hadn’t been your favorite music provider. If you’d have it your way, you’d select neither, or a box that says it’s none of their business, but no matter how many times you click the submit button, it’s forcing you to choose one of them. How wonderful.

Seeing all the hair on your arm as you adjust your leggings that weren’t exactly made for a guy body doesn’t do much for the comfort department.

Being a closeted non-binary person that was born a male, questions like that are able to easily work their way into your head. People like you exist as much as any other chap down the street, so any company’s inability to keep up with something as easy as a box for people’s comfort isn’t the greatest to see. You’re not in the mood to think over whether to conform to the options or leave the site behind, so you close off the browser and browse through some pictures of Sans instead. Your boyfriend always has his way of lightening up your mind, no matter if he’s doing it through his pun barrages, some goofy expression, or just a simple ‘heya’.

The more you look through, though, the more you realize something has to change.

Your boyfriend, or ‘bonefriend’, as you lovingly call him, doesn’t know about your identity yet. When you’d gotten together, you’d both thought of each other as gay dudes, and hearing him say things like bonefriend and joking about you being ‘the less sluggish side of the rainbow’ had always brought out the giggles. You’ve got no clue how he’d feel if he found out his special someone isn’t in the dude zone, since you’d never heard of him expressing interest outside of… well, you, but that doesn’t do much to help things.

If he was laid out on the bed by your side, deciding whether or not today should be the day to tell him what’s been eating at you internally would be easier, but he’s not. You happened to not be called in for a Friday, for once, and Sans was going to have a solid do-nothing with you for the day, but your town had other plans. It decided to host a ‘Take your kid to work’ day, and while you and Sans don’t have anything in the realm of children outside of his pet rock, Papyrus has a day of work ahead at his personal trainer position. Sans didn’t want him to feel left out. With that in mind, he tagged along, and now he’s Papyrus’… ‘guest’, to watch him use his unbeatable energy to inspire his clients to get moving. You completely get why he’d wanna watch his brother “battle the baked beans outta his people”, as he put it, but not having him by your side is always a bummer.

He’d never raised a single question about the leggings and v-necks you’d owned, so that’s the relief you tell yourself when affirming to yourself that today has to be the day. Simply put, you aren’t a man. You’re not a woman, but you’re not a man, either. Neither end of the binary is where your heart feels more comfortable in, and if you keep on treating yourself like a guy around Sans, you’d be living a lie around him, and that’s never what he’d want. There’s still your fear that he wouldn’t want to keep things long-term with someone that’s not a dude, but if the truth has the risk, you’d rather go with the truth than continuing a secret. Putting your attention back to your phone, you pull up the message app and shoot a text Sans’ way, and he gets back to you a few seconds later.

 **“hey, hun. what’s up?”** You hadn’t really planned ahead for this, so you give it your best. Talking about it with him in person seems like the better way to go, so you try to set that up.

**“Did you have any plans for after your day with your brother?”**

**“nada. once i’m done watching him make humans sweat enough, i’ll be riding on a canoe on that sweat all the way home, and then it’ll be bonefriend hours.”**

**“Great, hope the rest of that sweat action goes well. We can talk all about it over his spaghetti tonight, but before then…”** You hang over how to finish the text for a minute, and hope the three dots on the screen aren’t concerning him.

**“…there’s something sorta important I’d like if we could talk about first.”**

**“uh oh. the fridge turned sentient?”** Sans had no idea how much you needed to hear something like that.

**“Why’s that the first thing you turn to?”**

**“i’ve seen it happen before. it was at a party, of all places. let’s just say the fridge and guests’… priorities got swapperoonied.”**

**“Wow. I’ll try to watch out for rogue fridges, then.”**

**“good. yeah, we can talk about whatever that skull-o yours wants. what’s got your noggin going?”**

**“It’ll be easier in person.”** Hopefully, that didn’t come off too cold.

 **“ok.”** You can’t say there’s anything else you were asking for.

**“Great, thanks a bunch. I won’t mess with your focus on your brother again.”**

**“nah, ‘s all good. he’s on a water break, no matter how insane the workout is, he never forgets hydration’s key. he’s not drowning his satisfaction rate anytime soon.”**

**“Haha, sure sounds like him. Have fun.”**

**“thanks, try not to destroy the house.”**

**“Love you.”**

**“love ya too, pal.”** You always like that no matter how deep your bond’s gotten, he still calls you his pal. It maintains that backbone of friendship, as you aptly put to him one evening, and got a warm smooch on the forehead in return.

You really, really hope there’ll still be more of those to come after this afternoon.

There’s not much more to do for the rest of the day. Trying to answer that question from the music service doesn’t seem like the best thing to be doing before this talk that you have no way out of now. Inevitably, some of your time goes back to looking at pictures of him, some of which were surprise shots you got when he was still sleeping. Aside from that, you treat yourself to an ICE-E’s Instant Grilled Cheese Sandwich for lunch (Sans insists on still getting this confusing brand, even after all his time on the surface), and mindlessly play with your growing hair a bit. You’d started to stop yourself from falling back to your past patterns of getting it cut, and it’s been feeling really nice. It’s just like the dreams you’d gotten, where you’d seen yourself in the perfect point in the midst of the spectrum, and you make a mental note to try to remember that when you talk to him.

The hours slowly dwindle along, but eventually, the clock nears four. Sans sends another text that says Papyrus has to go to a store to grab some towels to stop his sweat from out sweating its welcome, which should work perfectly for your talk. You’d trust him to hear anything you’d say to your boyfriend, but given the weight of what you’re going to tell, you don’t want it to lower his excitement after all that movement. It takes a bit more sitting around in the room, but Sans can soon be heard knocking on the door. For better or worse, today’s about to be the day. You take a glimpse at the mirror by your bed, run your hands through your hair to straighten out any stray ones, despite Sans being the absolute last person to care about something like that, and head out your room and down the stairs. You can see his skull’s bright whiteness from the sunlight on the other side of the door, giving your heart a rush of happiness and nerves as you open it up.

“Hey, Sans! It was really kind of you to be with your brother today.”

“it’s nothing, protag. when ya got a brother that can run a hundred laps in one go, and running one’s never your cup o’ tea, there’s a respect that’s pretty much etched in stone. well, even though that bit about me couldn’t be farther from the truth.” He winks, and you pull him in from the doorframe for a hug. He returns the hug right back, and you exchange a typical forehead rub that you both get pushed to do after some time away from each other. After a bit of rubs, he pulls his skull back, and you’re now facing nose to nosehole.

“so, there’s something ya wanted to talk about with me?”

“Hmm? Oh, right, yeah, there is. My bad, almost got too caught up from this heavenly hoodie of yours to remember.”

“it is pretty darn good, can’t lie. i’ve proudly washed it a whole zero times.”

“Couldn’t ask for any more.” You slowly let go of the hug, and take Sans’ hand instead.

“Here, let’s go to the couch for this. Should be… e-easier.”

“uh-oh, y’alright, protag? last time ya couldn’t stand to talk about something was when the grocery store discontinued that favorite pudding ‘o yours.”

“…I-I…” You didn’t think it’d let on that quick. That pudding brand had been one you’d enjoyed since early childhood, so it hit you hard to find out it wasn’t going to be produced anymore. If that’s the kind of emotion Sans is picking up from one look at your face, you must not be masking the nerves all that well. It goes without saying that this is something with far deeper implications, though.

“…I don’t know if I’m alright. I’m sorry I can’t explain this better, but it’ll make more sense when I get the whole thing out.” Sans’ confused smile droops to a face of more concern than anything else, but he still promptly follows you as he holds your hand and walks with you to the couch. It’s the same old green couch that he and his brother had used in the Underground; supposedly, it held too much sentimental value to him, so he refused to toss it. It took some serious messing with his warping magic to get that to sort out. You let Sans sit down first, since the left side’s always been his snooze spot, and you promptly sit down on the other side afterwards, albeit with a bit of a shake to your legs.

“ok, scratch the pudding, haven’t seen ya like this since ya told me you had the warm-blooded feels goin’ for us.”

“…Haha, how could I forget that night? You punned me into near-combustion after, and then planted me with a smooch when I couldn’t hold it in anymore.”

“yup. the night the bonefriends came to be. no sum of calcium can make a bone-d as strong as the one that kicked off.” Bonefriends. Ha ha ha. You know it’d never be Sans’ intention to flare up more of the concerns your mind’s in, but that’s what that did.

“…Yeah, it sure d-did…”

“yeah, this ain’t the protag i know. you’re holding yourself back from something, i can see it in those eyes of yours.”

“…You’re right. You know me too well to not notice.”

“what’s doin’ it? we’re bonefriends, united by the joint. whatever you wanna say, i’m all ears, broski.”

“…Heh, glad you’re all e-ears, that’s a good one…” Eye contact’s becoming rapidly difficult to maintain.

“…It’s a b-bit about that term, though. Bonefriends.” Sans’ pupils shrink to possibly the smallest size you’ve ever seen, and you instantly regret the way you said that.

“No, no, no, not like that. It’s got nothing to do with how much I love you.” His pupils make their way back to their usual size, and you can see a bit of a nervous blue blush creep up on his cheeks.

“…heheh, ya really got me good there. almost knocked me out, and if papy came home and saw that, he might end up putting me on a laps routine.”

“Uh oh, yeah, that sure wasn’t my intention. My bad. The reason I brought it up that way was… um…” You’ve already lost yourself on how to go about this.

“The bone part.”

“ya lost your bones? sorry, bud, but that sounds like a bit of a fib-ia.”

“Pfff, yeah, I can see how it’d seem that way. It’s not the actual bones, though, it’s… it’s…” A tear suddenly rushes up to your eye, and it’s too unexpected for you to wipe it away in time. Sans notices this instantly, and puts his hand up to rub it off.

“protag, i dunno what’s got ya all this bonetrousled, but it’s all ok. i’m here, i’ll listen to whatever ya have to say.” Sniffing and trying to pull yourself together, you nod your head, and he pulls his hand back.

“…I-I know. I’ll cut to the chase.” You look down at the couch cushion and take a couple deep breaths in and out of your nose, the same way Papyrus had taught you to do when things get you shaken up. Once your head and your heart have hit the same rhythm again, you look back up at your bonefriend.

“…It’s about my… my self-comfort. When you first got to know me, you’d just known me as a man, and we’ve ridden the gay dudes train ever since. For a while, though, there’s something I’ve known about myself that’s changed, and it wouldn’t be right for me to hide it from you.” The best you could describe Sans’ face right now is a calm concern; he seems bothered that something’s gotten to you this hard, but will listen to any word you give.

“This body isn’t me. My brain’s continued to tell me that I’m not a man, and not a woman, either. I’m… I’m somewhere in the middle. I don’t know much if this is something monsterkind has, so i-if there’s anything confusing, please hold me up.” Sans nods his head, and keeps quiet for you to continue.

“…My e-essence, I guess I can call it, isn’t that of a guy. I’m always having dreams that swing to the middle of things, where I’ve got a body that feels like it meets both ends together, and you’re usually by my side in them, and… we’re so happy in them together…” You sniff again, but hold your hands up to show that you’re able to keep it under control, and keep going.

“It’s why I’ve tried out some different things ‘round the house, like these clothes, and the hair. I feel more than just cozy from all this; it’s like the level of coziness when you first lent me one of your hoodies, but something more. It’s like something… inside is shouting at me that I’m making the right choice.” Sans continues to keep quiet, and it doesn’t seem like he wants to interfere with any of your train of thought.

“It’s not enough, though. I’ve done my f-f-fair share of research into how things like hormones work, and it sounds like exactly what’d make me happiest. I could break out of this man shell I’m in, and be completely comfortable with myself. It’s like adjusting the setting sliders in those fighting games we play together.” Bringing up something together seems like a way to make all this more personable, but it ultimately swings you back into the big reason this has gotten you worked up. You can’t keep dodging the bullet; he needs to know how you’d felt about him through this.

“So, this m-morning, I was signing up for a music subscription, and the b-b-bubbles at the end only had male and female, and it said I have to choose one of them. M-m-maybe it’s silly to get this worked up over it, but I couldn’t get myself to answer either of them, and that l-l-level of lowness told me that I can’t keep being quiet about this. It’s just gonna drive my brain to madness.”

“…B-b-but that’s where my big fear came in. I know you’re a gay dude, and with how c-close we’ve grown these past couple years, I’ve known it meant a sk-ske-ske… a ton for you to have a bond like this, and I’ve wanted to g-give you all my best. If I’m not a man anymore, though, I d-dunno if you would still be getting that same happiness from it, and if I was r-r-responsible for giving you something you l-l-l-love, and then pulling it away…”

You can’t do it anymore. Driving your head into your hands, the tears come flooding out, possibly as hard as that sweat from Papyrus’ clients. This is everything you’d feared it’d be. Saying it out loud makes you realize just how awful this all is. Sans had finally found his man, after all of his strife in the Underground. Now, after all this time, your brain and heart have come to a realization’s that’s going to take that from him. If only they’d each kept to themselves, this never would’ve happened, but that wasn’t the case, and now you’re working this horrible, horrible fate on him…

“hey, hey, protag. stop that right now. please. stop it.” You can feel Sans’ cold, yet warming hand clamp down on your right shoulder. A deep breath’s all you can do to try to slow down the rate of tears, and when you look up at him, making out the details of his face is impossible, through the puddles of tears that’ve built up. He uses the other hand to use his ungloved thumb to wipe the tears away, and you naturally don’t do anything to stop him.

“please, protag. please cut it out.” You’ve really gone and done it now.

“i don’t know why you’re so scared about our bond. i don’t see any other guys ‘round this house but me.”

“…Wh-”

“you heard me right. i’m the only guy in the house, and i’m staring at a wonderful sack of skin that’s not a guy or a gal.” He said as clearly as he could, but your brain’s still not completely wrapping around it.

“…Y-you mean you’re not… any different with me?”

“why would i be? you’re protag, and i happen to be the lucky pile ‘o bones to know you. i wouldn’t care if you wanna be a guy, gal, brain in a jar, or anything else. you’re protag, and that’s what matters. you still wanna go by protag, right? i can arrange ‘stinky doo-doo butt’ bein’ the new name, if need be.” You giggle a bit and nod your head for your name being alright to keep.

“S-so… *sniff*… we’ll still be the same as we’ve always been?”

“yuppers, hun. this doesn’t change a thing. only thing ya gotta promise me is that whatever you want is what’ll make you happy. we only want hundred-percent organic smiles under this roof.” He uses the hand that was wiping off your tears to rub at your left cheek to pull your mouth into more of a smile, and it follows suit on its own a brief moment after.

“G-Geez… guess i really did get a lil too bonetrousled about all this.”

“no, not at all. ya just did a crazy spinnerooni dive into a pool of stuff you didn’t know how to prep for. you handled that a-ok. besides, aside from your own comfort, there’s another perk to sharing that with yours truly.”

“What’s that?” It’s the first sentence in a long while you’ve managed without getting caught up.

“you’re not alone in your battle for your body to be the bone-ary breaker your soul knows you are.”

You don’t know whether to scream, cry, laugh, or do all of those after hearing that.

“…C-could you call me that again?”

“sure thing, bone-ary breaker.”

Ding, ding, ding. He managed all three out of you. The sound of that hitting your ears makes you do a short scream from impulse, then draws out a wheezed laugh before you start letting out tears again, with the difference being that these are out of joy. You bury your head into the shoulder of Sans’ hoodie, which you would’ve been more concerned about doing for tear markings, if his shoulder hadn’t already been a comfort point before. He wraps both of his arms around your back, and once you’ve let out your tears and lift your head up, he takes the chance to gently pull your head in a little closer.

“wanna explore this jaw a little, partner in crime?” You eagerly nod your head in agreement, and plant your lips onto his teeth for a warm smooch. It might be something you do every morning and night, but the exuberance from the moment makes this one an 11 out of 10, if this sort of thing could be scaled. The feeling of his teeth in such a warm spot gets your soul buzzing with excitement inside, as it always does, when this adorkable skeleton is with you. He holds onto the smooch as long as you still have oxygen, and you reluctantly let go when you have to take more in.

“…heheh... didn’t know bone-ary breakers were even better kissers than dudes. you learn something new every day.”

“Oh, there’ll be plenty more to look forward to, bonefriend.”

“say, that made me think of something. don’t mean to be an instant mood killer with this, buddy, but didn’t ya say there was some dumb question that account asked ya for?” You’re not sure where Sans is going for with this, but you nod your head.

“say no more.” Sans lets go of the embrace, much to your internal chagrin, but it’s to pull his cell phone out of his pocket.

“call crazy fish lady.”

**“Calling Undyne…”**

Oh, geez. You’d seen Undyne a few times before, and know plenty about the type of power she can let out, so if Sans is about to fill her in on this company doing this to you, there might not be much holding back.

“actually, sorry, bud, say one more thing. what’s this company called?” You give him the name, and he gives a thumbs up as the other end of the call picks up.

“heya, undyne. it’s the fart master.” You can hear some aggressive laughter from the other end, as Sans gets to the point fairly quickly.

“so, protag was tryin’ to sign up to this music service for some sweet beats, but the most sour thing happened. there’s only male and female gender boxes at the end, and they weren’t able to choose neither.” Hearing how casually Sans used ‘they’ brings your heart even more joy, and the fact he brought it up that easily makes you figure this is monsters’ incredibly kind hearts at work, if they can talk about these things this easily. Undyne’s voice on the other end suddenly sounds greatly ticked, and Sans goes on about the details from what the company’s called. It’s not long before Undyne thanks him for the details, mutters something else, and hangs up.

“i’ll be getting another ring any moment now. you and i get a front row view of this playing out.”

“Front row view?” You’re not sure what he means at first, but his screens suddenly pops up with another message.

 **“Alphys would like to have a face call.”** You’d known Alphys just as well as Undyne, with them being a happily married couple, and appreciate her well-versed knowledge in everything nerdy. If anything, hearing this news about you might give her an urge to write some things about it. Sans taps the accept button, and you’re now facing her, in the virtual magic flesh.

“Hi, Alphys!”

“sup, alphys.”

“Hello, you two! Glad you picked up in time, the show’s about to start.”

“The show?”

“Yes, Undyne’s calling the service company on her phone right now. She’s got some… erm… p-powerful things in store for them.” Alphys blushes up a bit, apparently excited on her own terms to see Undyne go off like this.

“Whoops, it’s starting now! Have f-fun!” She taps the switch button, and you’ve now got a good look at a _very_ angry Undyne, staring face-first into her phone.

“Hey, punks! You really thought it’d be a chuckle to not include all the genders on your sign up screen?!?” Her frustration sure isn’t there to disappoint. You can hear a quiet voice coming from her phone, and judging by what she says next, they sure didn’t say the right thing.

“Oh, you’re really gonna tell ME to calm down?!? You’re talking to someone that could bench press your entire office, and YOU’RE going to be the one to calm down if you don’t want that happening!”

“Yeah, you GO, Undyne! Show none of them mercy!” Alphys has started to cheer her wife on. With a significant other that shows that much determination, you can’t blame her.

“Oh, it’s the LEAD programmer now? Yeah, you BETTER listen to me, then, twerp! You better add other and prefer not to answer buttons to that sign up for yours, or you’re gonna be alienating a huge chunk of your audience!”

“Go, Undyne, go! Go, Undyne, go!”

“You agree? GOOD!!! For your sakes, I hope I never have to make this call again, or all of your butts are getting served up for lunch!!!” She smacks the hang up button so hard that you can hear the thud from Sans’ end of the call.

“So, how was that, Protag? Got the message across just how you wanted it?”

“That, and then some. Don’t think they’re forgetting that their whole lifetimes.”

“thanks a skele-ton, undyne. protag’s had a rollercoaster of a day, ‘least they deserve is a smooth finish.”

“Not a problem at all! Anytime, ya dorks.” Alphys turns the camera back to her direction, and the blush on her face has deepened tenfold.

“W-w-well, I’m glad I could see you both! Update that site soon, it should be fixed any moment now! In the meantime, I’ve got some c-congratulating to do. See ya!” She hangs up, and you can imagine just how much energy she’s got built up by now.

“well? do ya wanna see if that site followed up?”

“That quickly?”

“it’s undyne that talked to them. they **will** do something that quickly.” You see no reason to disagree, and pull out your phone to refresh the sign up page. After tapping the circled arrow and watching it reload, you scroll to the bottom, and…

**"Select your gender: Male, Female, Other, Prefer not to Answer.”**

“see? never underestimate an angry fish lady.”

“Oh, I never will, believe me.”

“here, lemme help ya with this. the rest of the info stuck, just gotta choose the one that’s you, and you’ll be all set for some a bone-bardment of beats.” Laughing together, Sans gently holds the back of your thumb, as you tap on the ‘Other’ button, and then hit submit. It takes you to a confirmation page, saying your subscription is good to go.

“problem fixed. glad they’re hip enough to know to keep that how it should be now.”

“Only because I’ve got great friends, and such a wonderful bonefriend by my side.” You draw his skull in to plant a quick smooch on his cheek.

“Love you, Sans.”

“love ya, too, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extra special thanks to my good friend, SimHuman, for helping push me to go ahead with this story. They're a great person, and you can check out their own AO3 account here: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sim_Human


End file.
